Her Best Mistake
by MoonInLove07
Summary: "Before you were conceived I wanted you. Before you were born I loved you. Before you were here an hour I would die for you. This is the miracle of Mother's love" ONE-SHOT


DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**AN:****I wrote this for mother's day. But this month I'm having a lot of work and had no time to upload. Sorry, hope you like it =)**** Kisses&Hugs!**

* * *

_Before you were conceived I wanted you. Before you were born I loved you. Before you were here an hour I would die for you. This is the miracle of Mother's love __**(Maureen Hawkins)**_

* * *

Penelope felt the slight weight of her baby, at the very moment that the nurse placed her little body over her chest. She looked at her daughter, caressed her little blonde hair and her soft skin. Then she broke down crying.

Now that her little one was in this world, she needed to shed all those tears that had been captive for nine months. All the stress, all the fear.

Her baby was not a planned child. She and Robert, they were not a official couple. They only shared dinners and beds.

Her pregnancy had not been something to celebrate for him. Robert clenched his jaw, his green eyes stared into her face and then he whispered with conviction "Get rid of that."

And she really thought about that possibility. A couple of times, she came to that cold clinic, ready to 'get rid of it'.

But the truth was that 'it' was her baby. As the weeks passed, Penelope could feel her daughter growing inside her. She was able to feel that an invisible connection established between her soul and her little being's soul.

Then she left that place, until doubts began stalking her again. Would she be a good mother? Should she give the baby up for adoption?

"I really don't know what to do" she confessed to her best friend, as soon as he returned from Chicago. If anyone could understand her situation, that person was Derek Morgan.

Four years ago, he met Clarisse Jones. She was one of the few women who managed to have a place in Derek's life for more than one night. They were a happy couple.

Over a year later, Derek Michael Morgan came into the world. He was a healthy, beautiful baby, with big chocolate eyes and mocha skin. Penelope started calling him 'mini hot stuff'', something that always brought a genuine smile on Clarisse face.

But a spectacular traffic accident took away her life, leaving her boyfriend and her one year old son forever.

Despite the pain and the overwhelming sadness that smashed his heart, he managed to be a happy daddy for Michael.

She needed encouraging words, someone to lift her spirit. That's why she bared her soul to him.

"I do not know if I'm ready to be a mom," she whispered softly, as he took her hand in his, "I loved this baby, but I'm so scared"

Derek smiled lightly, wiping her tears with his thumb. "I was terrified, sweetheart. I also had doubts and fears. But you know what?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Every day I thank God for Michael. He is everything I care about" his smile widened and his eyes shone with happiness "I can have a shitty day, be angry with the world and get home in a fury. But then he comes running up to me, just so happy for me... Then my bad mood go away "

Penelope rubbed her swollen belly and closed her eyes. With a smile, she whispered, "How I can love so much to this little person?"

"That's everything you need, Baby Girl" he said, putting his arm around her shoulders, before leaving a light kiss on her temple "Such love is all your baby needs"

* * *

When her crying subsided, Penelope turned to look at her daughter. A huge love for her settled in her heart. She smiled. For some reason, her soul seemed connected to each beat of her little heart.

A soft knock at the door, took out the new mom from her enchantment. Penelope couldn't her eyes off her beautiful face, but still, she replied, "Come in."

"Look who's here," Spencer said, poking his head through the door.

"Hi Penny!"

Michael rushed into the room, and stood beside the bed. His smile was truly infectious, and Penelope could not help but smile back at the three year old boy. His huge eyes fell on the little pink bundle.

He frowned, looking expectantly at the baby "Why is it so tiny?"

"She's a newborn, sweetie" Penelope said, stroking his curly hair "When you were born, you were that tiny, too"

He cocked his head "Is it a girl?"

Derek walked into the room with a large bouquet of white roses. He smiled sweetly, really happy for her best friend's motherhood.

"Where is my princess?"

He placed the roses on the little table and bent down to kiss her cheek. Penelope smiled tired but clearly happy. "Oh, so she is your princess?, And where am I now?"

"You?" he replied, as he took the baby in his arms. "You're my queen"

"Daddy?" Michael demanded, "I can be a hunter?"

Derek smiled at the boy. "Yes, son. You can be whatever you want"

The baby moved into his arms. Derek smiled at her tenderly, stroking her chubby cheek with his knuckles. "Hello lovely princess. I am your uncle Derek and I'll take care of you my whole life"

He kissed her forehead, just before hearing Dave Rossi's voice behind him. "What are you doing with my Allegra?"

"Allegra?" JJ asked as she entered the room, along with Will, Aaron and Alex. "When you chose that name?"

Penelope raised an eyebrow, smiling at her friends "Well, I assumed that her godfather had something to say about her name"

Dave looked around, smiling proudly, as he shook the lapels of his black jacket.

JJ shook her head "So what I have to say about her name" she teased, kissing Penelope's cheek.

"She still has no middle name ..."

"How about Hope?" Derek whispered, without looking away from the baby "That's a perfect name for her"

"Oh, come on" JJ said with mock anger "Let me see my goddaughter"

He frowned, pressing her small body against his chest. "No, let her sleep"

She rolled her blue eyes, knowing that her friend was just kidding He could barely hide his smile. "I think it's a good name" JJ said, kissing the baby's forehead.

"Allegra?" Spencer asked, crossing his arms "Allegra is pronounced ah-LAY-grah. It's of Italian origin and its meaning is jaunty, joy-"

"Hope" JJ interrupted, glancing at Spencer. He just gave her a shy smile and raised his hands.

"I want to see her" Michael protested.

Derek knelt before him, so that his son could see the baby. "Are you happy now?"

The little boy smiled broadly, nodding his head "Hi Allegra Hope"

Penelope surveyed the scene with tears in her eyes. There were her friends. And her little girl couldn't have had a more perfect family.

* * *

_A baby is something you carry inside you for nine months, in your arms for three years and in your heart till the day you die __**(Mary Mason)**_


End file.
